


Any Way You Want It

by Haberdasher



Series: Transcendence AU [73]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: Excerpt from an in-universe romance novel starring Gliese.





	Any Way You Want It

_I stared into her deep black eyes- no, the word black falls much too short of describing the utter darkness contained within her eyes. Her eyes were a void, a black hole, at once filled with nothing and with multitudes, sucking in the world around her without giving back so much as a glimmer of light. I knew that I, too, had been sucked in to the beauty hidden within the depths of those dark eyes, and that I, too, had lost all hope of escaping their grasp._

_The only thing that interrupted the void that was her eyes were the tight yellow slits that were her pupils, their shape more feline than human._

_I always had been a cat person._

_Her face was drawn into a tight frown as her finger gently stroked my chin._

_“What’s wrong, darling?” I asked her, my voice wavering. I started to wonder whether I had done something to offend her, whether the bliss that had sustained me for so long was about to come to an end._

_She took a step backwards and stood straight up. “You know that I am a shapeshifter.” she stated._

_“Of course.” With all my other lovers, I had been able to sense their feelings through examining their eyes, but hers were eternally a mystery, her thoughts and emotions hidden from view. But then again, perhaps that mystery served as yet more fuel for the attraction that burned so wildly within me._

_“I was just wondering…” Her words trailed off, and her form flickered. “I thought you might want me to take on another form. I could be anything, anything at all, any way you want me to be.”_

_I struggled to find the words to express my jumbled-up feelings regarding this most unexpected offer._

_“Perhaps…” In the blink of an eye, she divided into two identical copies of herself, both holding the same inscrutable expression. “You would prefer there to be two of me? Twins, like my dear parents, the Twin Stars?”_

_I wordlessly shook my head._

_“Or…” Her body shifted into a form unlike any that I had ever seen before. The wild curls of her auburn hair settled into soft straight lines, she grew a foot taller, and she became stockier, more muscular, with a strong jawline covered in a bristly beard. “Would you…” Her voice trembled now, her confidence waning. “Would you prefer it if I were a man?”_

_I chuckled gently, craning my head so that I could see every detail of her new face. “No.” I breathed._

_She reverted to her usual form, so lithe, with just the right amount of curves in just the right places. “No?” She echoed._

_“Glee…” I paused, realizing the gravity of the situation. This was no time for pet names. “Oh, my dearest Gliese… I love you just the way you are.”_

_Her frown disappeared, and only then did I realize how much I had loathed seeing such sorrow upon her face. “Do you really mean it?”_

_“Of course I do.”_

_“Well then.” She flashed me a wide grin, baring her fangs. I quivered with mirth as I remembered the intense pleasure that those fangs had brought me just the night before. “Prove it to me.”_

_She pounced upon me, and in an instant her clothes had vanished, gone completely as if they had never been. I threw off my own, not caring where they landed. That was something that I would have to face at another time. My face became covered with a smile as I realized how much I appreciated the value of living in the now._

_She kissed me, our lips melding together and my body filled with deep, unholy warmth. No human lover could ever give me the pleasure that my dear Gliese could grant me with a single touch. The kiss parted, only to be replaced with one on my chin, then further ones moving steadily downwards. In that moment of pure ecstasy, all our differences faded away, and we were just two women, two bodies, flesh touching flesh-_

Willow burst into loud, raucous laughter that, after several seconds, turned into a hacking cough that she had to struggle to suppress.

Her uncle glided into the room and looked at her, standing a few feet away. “What’s going on, Little Fighter?”

Willow gave out another laugh, then closed the book and tossed it at Dipper. “Catch!”

The demon fumbled as he tried and mostly failed to catch the book, nearly dropping it before finally getting a firm grasp on the book and cradling it in his hand.

Willow grinned as he flipped through the pages, having anticipated his reaction even before he opened the book. Dipper’s face grew paler and paler until it was as white as a sheet of paper, and the book fell from his hands and clattered to the ground.

The girl gave her uncle a grin as wide and sadistic as any smile that the demon himself ever could have managed. “Isn’t it  _hilarious_?”


End file.
